Impatient
by Mayuuya Hakusho
Summary: Ed always wondered how he got himself into the messes he was prone to. But this, this took the cake, why the hell does the colonel have furry pink handcuffs? Wait, never mind.. RoyxEd. PWP


**Impatient**

Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Rating: NC-17

A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so to whoever reads this, remember that. Please read Review. Constructive criticism will always be appreciated. Thank you to Mrs. HuggleBunny for the help. I had to take this story down due to problems I was having tryin to load the second chapter. I decided it would just be easier to repost it. Sorry for the wait.

It was times like these when Edward Elric really wondered how he got himself into these messes.

He was the Fullmetal Alchemist, damn it, how in the hell did this happen? He was one of the most well known alchemists in the military, and yet he had come to this? Shit. This just wasn't fair.

No, he wasn't about to have his automail destroyed by Scar. No, he wasn't in a life or death battle with one of the homunculi. And, no, no one had stupidly made a comment on his height. (Or lack there of.)

No. This was worse. Much worse.

He was currently handcuffed to a large four-poster bed in a spacious, rather elegant bedroom. He had been blindfolded with a piece of black silk, by none other than the most annoying alchemist in Amestris, the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang.

"Damn bastard," Ed hissed trying to free his hands from the furry pink handcuffs. Why the hell did the colonel have furry pink handcuffs? Wait, never mind.

Roy smirked. "You know, maybe if you would beg me, I would take those off." However, he did have enough pity for the teen to remove the blindfold. Though whether it was really pity, Ed really didn't know. He wasn't sure he wanted to either.

The teen growled, and Roy's smirk only widened as he lowered his lips to the golden-haired boy's sensitive neck. He began kissing the soft skin, which elicited him small moans from the older Elric. Light teeth began to replace his lips, causing the moans to become louder.

Ed hissed in irritation when the older alchemist pulled away.

"Beg me. If you don't these clothes will stay on us, and I'll stop right here and now. I might even leave those on, just for spite," Roy said, nodding at the handcuffs.

Ed growled again, however, he really did not want to risk what his older lover had just threatened. He wouldn't put it past the man to do something like that.

"Fine, please. Please take them off." Roy could here the blond teen's voice beginning to crack with need. He was in a fairly generous mood, so he decided to consent instead of causing further torment.

Leaning over, Roy removed the handcuffs slowly, simply to irritate his blond lover. The generosity he had been feeling earlier was slipping at the sight of the blond sprawled across his bed, golden eyes glazed over with lust, begging to be taken. Just the sight was making him hard.

"Hurry up," Ed simpered. The desperation was becoming increasingly obvious as he felt the infuriating restraints being slowly slipped away from his wrists.

"Mmm," Roy hummed against the teen's neck as his hands slipped down and began to pull up the black tank top. "Impatient tonight, aren't you?"

Pulling away, the older alchemist ran his pale hands over the younger's smooth, now exposed chest.

Ed gasped as Roy's hand brushed his pale pink nipple. The raven-haired colonel lowered his mouth once more, this time focusing his attention on the small stub. He relished in the soft mewls from the chibi-like alchemist. In passing, he wondered if it was illegal to enjoy this so much. He decided he didn't care as his hands slipped down to Ed's belt, undoing and discarding it quickly, feeling the obvious hardness under the black leather.

Ed wanted to strangle his commanding officer when the older man pulled his mouth away, but he quickly changed his mid when he saw Roy pull of his white dress shirt, revealing a pale, but very well-toned chest.

Roy bent over the boy again, running his hands over the smaller alchemist's chest, effectively making the teen shiver with anticipation. He arched in to the man's touch when Roy began trailing kisses down his chest, stopping when he reached the button of the tight, black, leather pants. Slowly, he began to unbutton them.

Edward moaned softly as Roy began pulling down the zipper of the tight, leather pants, releasing the teen's quickly hardening erection. The raven-haired alchemist pulled away, much to his lover's disappointment, and simply stared at the blond's perfection before removing his own to tight pants.

Roy leaned over the teen and lowered his mouth, taking the boy's entire errection into his mouth at once and sucked hard. Ed cried out and thrust into the older man's mouth, burying his hands in the silky, black locks. Roy rolled his tounge over the boy's shaft once more then pulled away.

Ed whimpered at the loss, and was startled when the Roy's mouth met his. The colonel ran his tounge over Ed's lower lip, asking for entrance, which Ed happily granted. As their tounges fought for dominance, Roy reached behind the teen's head, under the pillow, for the bottle of lube. He pulled out of the passionate kiss. Quickly, he unscrewed the cap to the lube and thickly

coated his fingers.

"Turn over," he commanded the younger alchemist, not all that surprised by the breathiness of his voice. Ed obliged with no protest, an unusual act for the normally easily aggravated chibi.

Roy licked his lips as he watched the blond. He bent over the teen, kissing the soft skin on the boy's neck almost apologetically as he slowly inserted two fingers at once.

Ed's head shot up and he turned to glare at the older man behind him. Roy captured his lips again as he carefully inserted a third finger. He had felt how tense the teen had been in the beginning, however, after a few minutes he felt Ed's body relaxing. He broke the long kiss due to lack of oxygen. He then began to move his fingers slowly, searching for the spot that would cause Ed to cry out in pleasure.

Ed gasped and began thrusting back against the fingers, when suddenly he felt bliss seize his body as Roy's fingers slammed into his prostate. He released a small moan that became a whimper when he felt the fingers slip out of his body.

Roy nearly lost all control hearing the boy whimpering with need. He simply wanted to thrust repeatedly into the boy's tight heat. However, he was able to control himself. He applied the lube to his own weeping erection.

Roy positioned himself at the boy's entrance. Slowly he began to enter the boy, relishing in the unbelievable tightness. He also felt Ed's body become tense again. After he was fully sheathed, he became still, allowing Ed to adjust to the feeling of having Roy inside of him. He knew the blonde was ready when Ed began to move back against him, wanting more. Roy began to move, slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of the heat surrounding him.

Ed began to push back, meeting Roy's thrusts with his own, moaning and crying out the older man's name.

Hearing his name come from Ed in such a desperate way shattered whatever self-control the colonel might have had left. The raven-haired man pulled the blonde against him, pressing his chest against the smaller alchemist's back, driving himself farther and deeper into the teen. Roy leaned back against the headboard of his bed, head rolling back. He forced him self to look uo and watch as Ed rode him into oblivion, probably harder than anyone ever had before.

Roy thrust into hte boy repeatedly, trying to find the spot that would make Ed cry out again. He knew he found it when he heard a moan of pleasure from the younger alchemist. Roy reached around the teen's waist and grabbed his cick, pumping it in time with hids thrusts. Ed bounced higher and harder, desperatly wanting to reach his climax.

Roy suddenly felt Ed's walls tighten uncontrollably around him. He heard Ed cry out his name in bliss as he came violently, slumping back against his older lover's chest. Roy finally came, slamming into Ed one last time, coming with a loud cry.

Roy gently pulled out of Ed and slipped under the covers, pulling Ed down with him. Roy kissed him again, his hand trailing down the teen's chest.

Ed pulled back and smirked. "Oh, look who's being impatient now."

Roy chuckled, pulled the boy against him, then pulled the covers over himself and his younger lover.

"Whatever. Chibi."

"Why you!..."

END


End file.
